


Reunited

by Anichibi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Robin returns five months after the death or Grima and Chrom couldn't be happier.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself because i have no friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+because+i+have+no+friends).



> This could be considered a sequel to Sacrificed, which is my other Chrobin fic, but this can still be read as it's own story, so I'm posting it separately.

Chrom still wasn't used to waking up alone without his dear tactician there, planning strategies for the next fight at the wee hours of the morning, the light from his candle illuminating his face beautifully. It had been a little more than five months since the fell dragon was killed, Robin disappearing right in front of his eyes. Chrom couldn't forget the looks on the army's faces as they walked away from the damned beast's corpse, knowing they may never see Robin again. Lissa was crying harder than anyone. Harder than Morgan, Lucina, even Chrom himself. It was hard for all of them, but especially the royal family. The days after, Chrom would cry until he passed out and cry when he woke up, knowing Robin wasn't by his side. Once he found one of Robin's spare cloaks and he's yet to take it off for more than a day or two.

He didn't know what to do with himself then. His husband was gone. He could barely raise Lucina or Morgan, the responsibility falling to Cordelia or Fredrick. The Shepherds searched continuously, hoping their tactician would turn up and return to Chrom's side.

One day, Lissa barged into the castle suddenly, startling most of the staff and even Chrom himself, who had been about to leave for a walk to clear his head. He was wearing the cloak he found long ago, which had been recently washed. "Chrom! Chrom, you won't believe this!" Lissa exclaimed, grabbing his hands and holding them in a death grip. "L-Lissa, what are you talking about?" He stuttered. "Come on, we have something to show you! Trust me, you're going to love it!"

 _"Oh."_ Chrom thought. _"This is another one of her attempts to cheer me up."_  He let Lissa drag him around the castle grounds for who knows how long until they reached the rest of the Shepherds. They were crowded around something, almost as if they were hiding it from his view on purpose. "Okay guys, he's here!" Lissa announced. Stahl and Sully peaked over the crowd and nodded. "Okay, Chrom, are you ready for the surprise?" Lissa asked, returning her attention to her older brother. Chrom nodded, not sure what else to do. "Okay guys, he's ready! On three!" They all counted, and parted once they reached three.

Chrom couldn't believe his eyes. There he saw him. Silver hair, dark brown eyes, a cloak identical to the one he wore now, and an all too familiar voice reaching his ears and snapping him from his daze. "Chrom? Is everything okay?" Robin asked, now standing in front of the other man, his expression painted with concern. Chrom was frozen in place for a few seconds. He couldn't believe it. _"He's right here. He's back. He's right here in front of me and I can't believe it."_ In an instant, Chrom pulled Robin into a hug, burying his face in Robin's shoulder. "Ch-Chrom?! Are you alright?! What hap-" Robin was cut off by Chrom's soft, shaking voice. "You're back. I can't believe you're back but you _are_ and I..." His voice disolved into sobs as he held onto Robin tighter, fearing he'd disappear again if he let him go. Suddenly, he pulled back, hands gripping the tactician's shoulders, shaking just enough for Robin to notice. "Is it really you?! Are you really the man I married a year ago?!" Chrom asked frantically, tears staining his cheeks. Robin's wide eyes softened and a gentle smile graced his face. "Chrom, of course it's me. I still have the ring and everything." Robin removed his left glove, showing Chrom the ring identical to the one he had on his own finger.

That was all the proof he needed. Chrom's lips crashed into Robin's, the tactician making a surprised sound that was muffled by the kiss. Robin melted into the kiss, holding onto Chrom as tightly as Chrom was holding him. A few tears of his own slipped from his eyes. The two couldn't even hear the cheers of the Shepherds as they were both lost in their own world.

They parted breathlessly, resting their foreheads against each other. Chrom's hand reached up to run through Robin's hair. "Did your hair get longer?" He asked, a soft chuckle accompanying the question as his hand combed through the silver locks. Robin's hair was now roughly chest length, noticably longer than it had been during the war. Chrom never expected Robin's hair to be able to grow so fast, but it made him look even more beautiful than ever, so he didn't dwell on it for long.

Robin lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his face. "I was too busy trying to find you to cut it. I didn't know if you would like it or not. I was pretty sure you wouldn't but I-" Chrom laughed softly, shaking his head as he put a finger over Robin's mouth. "Robin, it's fine." He stated, lifting Robin's gaze from whatever he may have been staring at. "If anything, I think you look even more beautiful than before. Not that I ever thought such a thing was possible." Chrom planted a kiss on Robin's forehead and watched the other's face explode with red. "O-Oh! I see..." He covered his mouth, avoiding Chrom's eyes. "Gods, you really know how to fluster me, don't you, Chrom?" He muttered, mostly to himself. Chrom laughed softly. "Of course I do. I _am_ your husband, after all." He replied, burying his face in Robin's shoulder again. "I'm so glad you're back home to us. To me. Please, never disappear on us like that again, Robin. _Please_." Chrom emphasized his wish by tightening his grip on the other ever so slightly. "I won't be going anywhere Chrom. Not now. Not ever."


End file.
